1. Field Of Invention
This invention pertains to a locking device for securing a truck canopy rear door and tailgate against forcible entry.
2. Background Of Invention
Presently the locking mechanisms employed on many models of truck canopies provide little more than superficial security. These locking devices do not provide adequate design provisions to insure that the truck canopy rear door and truck tailgate are secure from forced entry. Many of these truck canopy rear doors and truck tailgates can be pulled open easily without the aid of a tool or pried open with the use of a pry bar or other leverage device. This invention is designed to provide a more reliable locking means to prevent the forced opening of a truck canopy rear door and truck tailgate.